


Reckless Backstroke

by SamCyberCat



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: It doesn't take long working at ITSC Returns before Makoto has to save the pool's open swim day from an all-too-familiar backstroke swimmer. Even if Momo means well, Makoto still has to convince him to tone it down a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risotto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risotto/gifts).



> A party favour fill for the 2016 Makoto Birthday Fanworks Exchange on AO3. Written for Risotto. As soon as I saw the Makoto/Momo prompt it interested me, because I hadn't even considered that ship before. So I wanted to give it a try.

It was hard not to notice Mikoshiba Momotarou when he was in a room, you could say that much for him. Even if Makoto hadn't spoken to him much outside of the meet-ups he'd had with the Samezuka team back in high school. Whenever Momo was somewhere he drew attention to himself with the sheer amount of energy he had. Especially when it came to swimming.

...Which was exactly what he was doing right now. Makoto felt traitorous to Haru for thinking this, but sometimes maybe you could have too much swimming. At least in the sense that Momo's beeline back and forth across the pool was disturbing some of the casual pool-goers. It was open swim day today, so not exactly the right time for serious swimmers to be trying to better their times and headbutt anyone who didn't get out the way fast enough as they did. There had been a few complaints, so Makoto knew he had to put a stop to it.

He waited until Momo was close to finishing his current lap, then he crouched down at the edge of the pool.

“Hey, I don't want to discourage you, but maybe you could keep an eye on traffic while you do that,” he called.

“Huh...?”

Momo came to an abrupt stop as he reached the edge, taking off his goggles to stare up at Makoto as if seeing him for the first time. And to be fair, it probably was the first time in a while. Makoto hadn't been back living in Iwatobi for very long and he'd been working at ITSC Returns for even less time. Now that he thought about it, he realised that the last time he'd even seen Momo had probably been at that culture festival, which was easily a few years ago now. He wouldn't be surprised if Momo didn't recognise him now.

Worrying that his message hadn't gotten through, Makoto went on to clarify; “Today's open day – so there's lots people here to relax. Casual swimmers, families here with their kids, you know. We have other days where we rope the pool for more competitive swimmers, so maybe you'd be better off coming then.”

“Yeah, I know that,” replied Momo, seeming to have finally snapped back to reality, “But I just... love swimming so much. I have to come every day when I can! But sometimes I'm working on the other days, so I can't make it then...”

“Sorry to hear that. But even so, you'll need to keep a better eye out if you're going to keep swimming that way,” Makoto reasoned.

“But it's so hard to do that with backstroke! Surely you must know that, Makoto,” Momo whined.

“Ah, so you do remember me,” Makoto chuckled.

“Of course I do!” insisted Momo, “You were only one of the best swimmers in Iwatobi, who inspired Rin, who in turn inspired me. I'm not gonna forget someone like that!”

“Glad to hear I left such an impression,” Makoto said. He'd never been sure how to handle compliments.

“So do you work here now?” Momo asked.

“Yeah, I just started this week. Coach Sasabe said that he wouldn't mind the extra hand and now I'm qualified for it, I figured that this was the best place for me to start working,” answered Makoto.

“That's great! So we'll probably be seeing a lot more of each other. Or at least we will when I'm not at the aquarium...” Momo replied.

“You work at an aquarium now? That sounds so interesting,” said Makoto, “I'd never get bored of being around animals all day.”

“They keep you busy, that's for sure. Especially those fussy sea otters...” Momo sighed, “Maybe one day I could show you around. If you're with me then you can get in behind the scenes to feed all the animals, because I have special permission.” He winked as he said that, as if they were planning a criminal heist, “...Or at least, as long as Ai doesn't catch us we do. Or my boss. Or anyone else...”

“Ah, I wouldn't want to get you in any trouble,” dismissed Makoto, “So is Nitori working there as well?”

“Yeah, we started around the same time. He still loves swimming as well. We should totally all have an Iwatobi and Samezuka rival reunion sometime!” Momo cheered. He pumped his fist in the air, which granted him a few odd looks from the surrounding swimmers.

“Haha, that would be nice,” Makoto agreed.

“Anyway, I should get back to my laps now. Gotta get in as much practise as I can before the pool closes,” said Momo.

He made to swim away again, but Makoto had visions of the destruction he'd leave in his wake and knew that he had to put a stop to it before it was too late.

“Hey wait, I have an idea!” he called, which made Momo pause and look back at him, “I'm still here for a few hours after closing time. I'd been planning on fitting my own swimming in then, since I won't have to keep an eye on anyone. So why don't you join me then? We can race each other as backstroke swimmers.”

“That sound amazing!” Momo gasped, his eyes almost sparkling in excitement, “Yes! We have to do that! Now excuse me – I need to get as much practise in as I can so that I can be ready to challenge the great Makoto, Orca Whale of Iwatobi!”

This was still looking like it would result in Momo ripping up the pool and ruining everyone else's days out. Though the orca comment was weirdly charming.

“But if you do that then you'll be tired out by this evening. And plus I'll have seen all of your moves from watching the pool all day,” reasoned Makoto.

“We can't have that...!” Momo wailed, with a dramatic droop of his head, “Okay, I'll take it easy for now. But when we're both in the pool together then I'll show you all my moves!”

Makoto laughed, “I'll hold you to that.”

There was a pause in which Makoto could have sworn he saw Momo blush. Though surely he wasn't the type to get embarrassed so easily. Regardless, Momo nodded and smiled at him, before swimming off at a much more relaxed pace than he had done previously. He seemed to have switched to a front-crawl for now, which fortunately made it easier for him to see other people and avoid them as he went.

Watching him go, Makoto mused with satisfaction that he'd saved the ITSC Returns pool for one day. And also found someone to spend the evening swimming with. So it seemed like a good result all around.


End file.
